Fredy Mendenhall
:“He's one who spoke with mystery somehow and popular” — First impression about Fredy Fredy Alouisius-sangster “Fred” Mendenhal'l (b. 29 December, 2018) adalah penyihir Half-blood, anak pertama dari Trevin dan Lorelia Mendenhall, dan kakak dari Florina Mendenhall. Dia adalah seorang Metamorphmagus dan menghadiri Hogwarts School of Magic dari tahun 2029. Disorting ke Gryffindor, meski Sorting Hat kebingungan dan sempat ingin menempatkannya di Slytherin. Di awal kehidupan, Fredy mengembangkan minat pada Makhluk Gaib, yang dipengaruhi oleh pengembangbiakan Hippogriff di Kampung yang dibuat ayahnya. Biography Early life (2018-2029) .... Hogwarts years (2029-2035) First year :'Sorting Hat: "Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" :Fredy Mendenhall: "Gryffindor, Gryffindor. I must protect my sister." :Sorting Hat: "Rise my young ... We must protect little sister at all cost, Gryffindor!" Para siswa baru disambut di pintu kastil oleh Profesor Luella Kaelyn, yang menjelaskan empat rumah Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin, serta aturan House Cup. Kaelyn memimpin murid-murid tahun pertama ke sebuah ruangan kecil di Entance Hall dan menyuruh mereka menunggu sampai dia kembali. Ketika dia melakukannya, mereka dibawa ke Great Hall, di mana mereka disambut oleh siswa lainnya, dan lebih penting lagi, topi penyihir lusuh di bangku kecil. Fredy sangat cemas, bukan karena dia tidak merasa bahwa salah satu dari House seperti yang digambarkan dalam lagu si Topi Penyihir tepat atau tidak untuknya, tapi karena adiknya. Tidak perlu berpikir, beberapa saat setelah kekhawatirannya, sang adik di sorting kedalam Gryffindor. Ketika Fredy mengenakan topi, dan topinya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia "would do well in Slytherin". Tidak lagi berpikir tentang rumah, ia sudah bisa melihat ekpresi adiknya, membuat Fredy menginginkan untuk di sorting kedalam Gryffindor juga. Topi mengindahkan permintaan Fredy, menempatkannya di Gryffindor bersama Florina. Fredy mendapatkan teman Gryffindor yang baik ditahun pertamanya, meskipun dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ingin berteman dengan mereka semua. Meskipun kurang menyukai Erica Black yang selalu berteriak dan mengganggu, Fredy tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebencian, hanya menganggepnya sebagai teman biasa yang kebetulan satu House. Terlepas dari itu, Fredy juga mengenal gadis Veela yang cerdas, bisa dibilang lebih cerdas darinya, tapi tidak secara teoritis dan ensiklopedis dibanding dengannya. Fredy benar-benar tidak menyukai si gadis Veela ditahun pertamanya, karena dia menyadari ada yang lain, merasakan kejanggalan dalam sifat Brinalynne Dolohov, gadis cantik dan juga populer dikalangan siswa perempuan dan laki-laki. Second Year Sejak awal tahun kedua, kehidupan sekolah Fredy diawali dengan buruk dan berangsur-angsur memburuk. Sepanjang musim panas sebelumnya, dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya, menyebabkannya tumbuhnya kepribadian pemberontak. Meski begitu, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan itu, terutama di depan adiknya. Dia menjadi anak yang terlihat biasa saja dan menjadi lebih nakal dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya. Setelah di Hogwarts, dia hampir melakukan hal yang sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu, meski nyatanya ada perbedaan dalam sikapnya. Karena kepribadiannya yang sedang dalam masa pemberontakan, Fredy menjadi lebih ketus dan sombong, bahkan ia menunjukan tanda-tanda arogansi yang semakin membengkak dengan munculnya masalah dari Cailyn. Banyak waktu yang telah mereka habiskan untuk bertengkar, tidak membuahkan hasil selain keringat, masalah menjadi semakin rumit ketika Fredy tahu bahwa semuanya berawal dari si Gadis Veela—Brinalynne. Bahwa dia dan temannya yang lain dituduh penghasut. Meskipun Fredy tidak benar-benar ingin ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga orang lain, tapi ia adalah orang yang dianggap tersangka dan dia merasa perlu menyelesaikan sesuatu. Fredy mulai mengorek informasi dari setiap pertengkaran dan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Cailyn padanya, memperhatikan hubungan Brinalynne dan adiknya. Semua informasi yang dia dapat mencapai kesimpulan, tinggal sedikit bukti dan pengakuan, tapi secara tidak sengaja adiknya menerobos masuk kedalam pikiran Fredy. Alasan terbesar bahwa Fredy akhirnya marah terhadap adiknya adalah bukan karena pikirannya di baca, tapi karena tidak ingin adiknya terlihat hal menggelikan yang berusaha ia selesai. Meski akhirnya pertengkarannya dengan Florina tidak bisa dielakkan. Setelah memperbaiki kembali hubungan dengan adiknya, Fredy melanjutkan untuk mencari bukti jelas. Keputusan yang dia ambil adalah langsung bertanya pada inti masalah, si Gadia Veela, yang saat itu sedang terbangun lebih awal. Fredy sudah mengamati gadis itu sejak pertengahan semester, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus terang sebelum liburan akhirnya tiba. Pembicaraan tidak berlangsung baik, sesuai ekpektasi Fredy bahwa Brinalynne menolak untuk menceritakan masalah dan yang menjadi akar semua hal yang memusingkannya. Sementara akhirnya Brinalynne menangis, Fredy berusaha menenangkan. Setidaknya, setelah gadis itu tenang, sedikit masalah terselesaikan karena bersedia untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Maka bukti-bukti yang dia kumpulkan terkuatkan. Saat pulang, Fredy dan Florina ketinggalan kereta, mereka harus menggunakan Portkey. Meski alasan yang sebenarnya adalah mereka tidak bisa memberikan alamat jelas rumahnya, karena ayahnya seseorang yang sangat dicari oleh Kementrian Sihir dan kampungnya adalah tempat yang menjadi rahasia selayaknya ada dan tiada. Third Year .... Personality and traits Fredy adalah seorang penyihir yang cerdik dan berbakat, tapi sangat nakal—karena itu adiknya hadir dalam hidup sebagai penghambat. Dia punya rasa congkak seperti ayahnya terhadap sikap dan pandangan tertentu. Dia kadang menunjukkan kebanggaan dan kepuasan diri mungkin dirasa berlebihan atas prestasi, harta benda, atau kemampuan seseorang, dan kadang-kadang usil dalam taraf yang kurang baik kepada temannya, terutama murid-murid yang berlaku bodoh di kelas. Dia mengakui bahwa kebanyakan orang menganggapnya menyebalkan. Fredy adalah orang yang bisa di percaya dan diandalkan, Namun dibutuhkan banyak rintangan dan kesalahan dalam hidupnya untuk berubah dengan perlahan, membentuk pribadi yang baru. Karena Fredy adalah anak yang cepat belajar. Dia belajar dari ayahnya bahwa hidup tidak terduga, dan mencoba bersiap-siap untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal. Sebagai gantinya, dia menjadi diri pribadi yang lebih baik, dengan ambisi besar untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya dan cita-cita yang jelas. Namun, meski dalam tahap kesombongan ini, ia tetap menunjukkan beberapa sifat positif karakter. Sebagai seorang yang berprinsip, dia bukanlah tipe yang mendiskriminasi orang berdasarkan warisan atau keyakinan mereka. Sebagai siswa Gryffindor, Fredy menunjukkan keberanian yang begitu besar, terutama rasa tanggung jawabnya atas semua hal yang dia perbuat, tidak terkecuali kenakalan. Dia tidak terlalu setuju dengan konsep kemurnian darah, prasangka terhadap Muggleborn, bahkan tidak memiliki prasangka terhadap manusia serigala sekalipun. Kualitas baik dirinya adalah punya jiwa pemimpin.Dia juga terlihat sopan dengan orang-orang non-magis. Dia juga secara moral cerdik, mengekspresikan keterkejutan dan ketidakpuasan pada intoleran. Dia juga sama seperti ayahnya, dia percaya Tom Riddle adalah penyihir hebat—sama seperti yang di ceritakan. Physical appearance Menjadi Metamorphmagus, seharusnya Fred bisa mengubah penampilan fisiknya sesuka hati. Namun tidak selalu, dia suka dengan penampilan mata hijau, apalagi warna rambutnya yang blonde terang, mirip dengan adiknya. Meskipun diawal tahun ketiga, ia akan mengubah rambutnya menjadi hitam. Setelah tahun keempat Fredy mengembalikan warna rambutnya, kemudian menambahkan gaya spiky kedepan sebagai ciri khasnya. Pertumbuhannya yang cepat membuatnya menjadi lebih tinggi daripada sosok gadis yang dulunya menjadi paling tinggi diantara seluruh siswa Gryffindor, Erica Black, yang kemudian disamai oleh Fredy. Magical abilities and skills :"You play as good as your father did, Fred." — Albadeus Hunter regarding Trevin's and Fred's flying talents thumb|Fredy's corporeal Lynx PatronusFredy terlihat dan telah membuktikan dirinya sebagai penyihir yang sangat berbakat dan kuat. Kekuatannya terbukti dari awal: ia menunjukkan kemampuan mengendalikan broomstick bahkan ketika posisinya tidak benar, mampu menyelesaikan ritual Animagus pada usia yang sangat muda, dan dia menguasai tongkat yang terbuat dari Yew, yang seharusnya hanya di tangan penyihir yang terbukti kuat.Keterampilan utama Fredy adalah hubungannya yang dalam dengan beberapa makhluk gaib dan kemampuan untuk melacak dan menjinakkan mereka secara efektif. Dia juga seorang penyihir yang pandai dan yang tak kenal lelah. *'Metamorphmagus': Penyihir dengan kemampuan untuk mengubah penampilan fisik mereka sesuka hati, tidak membutuhkan Ramuan Polyjuice atau Mantra seperti populasi penyihir lainnya. Tentu saja ini adalah kemampuan yang sangat langka. Dengan itu dia dapat mengambil berbagai bentuk, mengubah jenis kelamin dan usia, yang berpotensi terlihat seperti orang lain, atau bahkan hanya mengubah sebagian penampilan mereka, seperti warna rambut atau bentuk hidung mereka. *'Dark Arts': Sama seperti ayahnya, Fredy menunjukkan keterampilan dalam pengunaan Dark Art, hanya saja caranya berbeda. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang penuh dengan benar menangani Dark Arts, dia menunjukkan keterampilan Dark Art melalui kenakalannya dalam menggunakan Mantra; Jinx and Hex. *'Charisma': Bahkan saat masih muda, Fredy sangat berbakat dalam memanipulasi orang lain, dia dapat meluluhkan orang-orang yang keras mencari banyak teman dengan itu, sehingga membuatnya cukup populer. *'High Magic Capability': Fred berbakat dalam Mantra sejak usia muda, karena dia sering usil kepada temannya dengan itu. Terindikasi bahwa Fredy memiliki kekuatan magis laten yang sangat besar, itu membuatnya dapat menggunakan rentetan sihir dan mengulanginya beberapa kali tanpa kelelahan. Setidaknya kapasitas sihir yang dia miliki lebih besar dari kapasitas anak seumurannya, bahkan penyihir yang mulai beranjak dewasa. *'Communicating with animals': Tidak hanya Perselmouth yang diturunkan dari ayahnya, Fred juga memiliki kemampuan bawaan untuk berkomunikasi dan terikat dengan binatang dari segala bentuk, seperti Hippogriff dan Phoenix. Dia mampu sedikitnya mengerti bahasa binatang buas selain Basilisk, tapi mungkin juga yang setara dengan itu. Possessions :"Yew wood has a "particularly dark and fearsome reputation" because of the connection duelling and dark charms, such as curses. However this wand is just as likely to choose a protective hero rather than all villains." — Descriptionthumb|Fredy's wand *'Wand': 10¾” Yew wood, namun tidak benar untuk mengatakan bahwa yang menggunakan tongkat Yew lebih mungkin tertarik pada Ilmu Hitam daripada yang lain. Penyihir yang paling cocok untuk tongkat Yew mungkin sama-sama membuktikan pelindung yang lebih beringas dibandingkan yang lain. Tongkatnya berbagi inti kembar dengan tongkat adiknya, mengandung bulu dari phoenix yang sama, Jeevith. *'Marauder's Map': Di tahun keduanya—bersama Florina, Brinalynne dan Erica—Fredy mencuri peta yang dibuat oleh Marauder. Peta yang mampu melacak semua keberadaan orang-orang di Hogwarts ini telah dia curi juga dari ruang kepala sekolah ketika sedang mencuri Cloack of Invisibility. *'Cloak of Invisibility': Kepemilikan lain yang berharga dan berguna adalah Cloak of Invisibility (Deathly Hallows). Pada tahun kedua di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ia mencurinya dari ruang kepala sekolah setelah di sita, bersama dengan Marauder's Map. *'Swooping Evil': — *'Vegvisir': — *'Magic Flute': — *'TIX's Coin': — Relationships Mendenhall family Cailyn Dolohov Brinalynne Dolohov Erica Black Albadeus Hunter Etymology *The name Fredy is sometimes used as a diminutive of Alfred, derived from the Old English Ælfræd, meaning "elf counsel," or Alfrid, meaning "old peace". In Germanic, Fredy means "Power of the peace." *''Aloisius ''is form of ALOYSIUS. This name derives from the Old High German name “Chlodowich and Chlodovech”, composed of two elements: “*hlūdaz”, meaning (to hear, loud, sound, noise / famous) and “wīg”, meaning (fight, battle, fighter, able to fight). The name means “glorious in battle, famous warrior”. *The surname Mendenhall was habitational name for someone from either of two places called Mildenhall, in Suffolk and Wiltshire. The place in Suffolk may have been named in Old English as ‘middle nook of land’, from middel + halh, or it may be of the same origin as the Wiltshire place name, ‘Milda’s nook of land’, from an unattested Old English personal name + halh. The spelling Mendenhall does not appear in English sources, and this may be a U.S. variant. Kategori:Character Kategori:Gryffindor Kategori:Student